my comeback but don't call it my comeback
by DXlover95
Summary: is this really what tyani wished for? will she go back to shawn in texas or will she stay with hunter a suck it up learn how to live in the real world of wwe?


My comeback, but don't call it my comeback

I sat there in Shawn's ranch sitting on the floor leaned up against his couch and in between his legs, I would be sitting on the couch but it was full because Rebecca and the kids were sitting there, so I respectfully not having a problem with it I sat on the floor in between his legs and my head rested up against his knee while we all watched re-runs of NCIS. I felt like I was about to fall asleep, I know was too comfortable but I didn't want to care and since Shawn wasn't saying anything and seems to be comfortable, so I closed my eyes and then just when I thought I might get a minute to rest my phone vibrates again.. I didn't want to get it but I knew I had to just in case it's important.

So I opened my eyes and sat up groaning low but loud enough for them to hear and grabbed my phone and unlocked my screen to see who was calling me but not to my surprise it was Hunter. I immediately got up and went to the front porch and leaned on the railing looking out at Shawn's front yard, Hey T hunter said, Hi I replied happy to hear him even though we talked or text every other day. He cleared his voice, um... So how are you today? He said, kind of hesitantly. I could tell right away there was something he wanted to tell me but wasn't too sure; I would take it in a good way, every time he was like this I was hoping I wasn't getting "released" as they called that, I call it firing still. Okay Hunter... what to you need to tell me? I said slightly annoyed still hoping I wasn't getting fired. Well... he started, he sighed, hunter I said ok he said I'm not exactly one to beat around the bush but Vince and I have been talking we've talked with Shawn too.

Hold on T, Vince wants to talk to me real quick, okay I said nicely but not happy. I heard someone coming I turned and Shawn walked over by me and leaned up against the railing, I raised my eyebrow and gave him that really kind of not happy with you look, I saw his eyes and face expression go from calm to uh oh I made Tyani mad; I heard Hunter come back on the phone, I quickly looked out the front door, hey T, I'm going to have to call you back Vince needs me for a meeting he said annoyed sarcastically, even though I knew Hunter loved WWE I knew he kind of hated being in the meetings because they kinda were boring but he love WWE and really had no other choice since he was married to the bosses daughter and he wanted to.

Ok, I said have fun in the meeting, I said in an sarcastically with a smile. He cleared his voice, talk to you on my lunch break. I could tell that he was smiling, Ok, bye I said and hung up the phone and put it in my pocket and turned to my side leaning against the rail and back to you, I said raising my eyebrow once again, he stood up facing me, ok yes I have been talking to hunter but before you go on your angry rant; I'll have you know you're going to feel silly that you got mad with me, Shawn said smiling, I tried not to smile, I pouted, Shawn giggled smiling, he crossed his arms; are you done trying to act mad? He said as he turned and walked into the house I followed him into his room, he sat on the end of his bed. I closed the door and crawled on his bed and lay on my stomach.

We've taken you into a lot of consideration with this he started and sighed looking at me, I felt confused he could tell, then why haven't you been including me in this then? I asked feeling left out and confused. Well T... it's more of an adult conversation and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be interested or understand a lot of it, we thought it would be better if we talked then sat you down all three of us or just me and hunter or just me. Ok, I said still confused and hesitantly, so are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to wait till Hunter calls me back? Well, I could tell you now but I think it would be better if he explained it to you cause I might forget something or explain it wrong. Aww, who doesn't like when Shawn says that, sounds like he underestimates himself but on the other hand I get where he's coming from, I thought to myself.

My phone vibrated again, I took it out of my pocket and read the text message from Stephanie, I read under my breath loud enough for Shawn to hear, I looked up at Shawn, he shrugged his shoulders; ok, I said and read Stephanie text out loud: Call me later, we need to talk. I looked at Shawn and shrugged my shoulders. Ok then, he said. I got off his bed and made my way to the kitchen, my phone vibrated again and I slide up my lock screen and said hey hunter, hoping in my mind would be the last time. I walked out to the backyard and before hunter could say hey, I said ok listen, go into a room where nobody's going to bother you so you can talk to me about what you were going to I said irritated and done with what felt like this cat mouse chasing game. Chill, hunter said I could hear a door close in the background. Ok, what I was going to tell you earlier before I was interrupted was I figured out how we're going to make you wrestling work with you going to school this year; since you're doing the working program, I called them and asked if you shadowing me or stephanie on our job for the WWE would work and they said she can't just wrestle and I explained to them that she would work/shadow for the coöperate side and that I'm the coo and they said that would work.

Ok, awesome I said excitedly, ok Hunter kind of giggling from me getting excited, now hold on this is going to be all that fun that you think it's going to be. I felt my excitement fade away, you have to sit in meetings and you may have to present and represent for the teen program for all the girls in it. I sighed and groaned, Hunter tried not to giggle, I know T, I'm sorry but you know you have to do this stuff eventually. I know I said but you know how I hate it and I'm not good at speaking in front of people, except when I'm on raw. Yes, and that's where I can help you this time. Wait.. this time I said confused but scared to know what he was going to say next.

And this is what I was hesitant to tell you earlier, because I know you're not going to take it well. I felt the scared and sadness in me. The only thing Shawn, Vince, Stephanie and I could make this work is if for the school year you moved up here to my place he said scared as if I were to go off on him, but all I could manage to do was drop my jaw


End file.
